


Peg It At 'Em

by QuokkaFoxtrot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Australian Slang, British spelling, Gen, Humor, Humour, Pegging, Totally Necessary Shower Scene, crossed wires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuokkaFoxtrot/pseuds/QuokkaFoxtrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's not what pegging means in Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peg It At 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> Chuck and Herc weren't quite Australian enough. I fixed that for you.
> 
> I went with what the Pacific Rim wiki had for which Kaidanovsky is which. You got problems with that, take it up with them.
> 
> Beta by the indomitable Antheia.

"Will you stop feeding the dog at the bloody table? He has a bowl." Herc sighed as Chuck picked another noodle out of his bowl and dangled it over Max's head until the dog lapped it up.

"Nah, he loves it. Don'cha Maxy? Yeah..." Chuck leaned forward as he straddled the bench, scratching roughly behind Max's ears as he made kissy noises into Max's face. The dog panted happily and licked Chuck's face sloppily. "Yes, you do. You love it." Chuck laughed, letting the dog have at it.

"Really, Chuck?" Herc dropped his spoon into his noodle bowl and dragged a hand down his face, looking skywards for strength.

Chuck leaned away from Max and stared at his father challengingly. Herc held up his hands in defeat, shaking his head as he watched Max continue to lick away happily at Chuck's wrist.

"And he enjoys that?" Tendo asked incredulously as he walked past with Aleksis Kaidonovsky, interrupting Herc and Chuck's silent showdown. "I mean, don't get me wrong…"

"I peg him. Hard. He like. You might like, also, da?" Aleksis said with a wicked grin as they continued away out of earshot.

Herc looked over his shoulder to watch them go, and then slowly turned back, mouth slightly open and eyes squinting in confusion at Chuck. Chuck's face was similarly bemused.

"Do you think she…?" Herc made a motion with his right hand, snapping hard at the wrist.

"I don't even know." Chuck shook his head as if to rid himself of the mental image. "What d'you reckon you'd-"

"You got Buckleys." Herc said leaning back and holding onto the table with his arms stretched out. "You wanna know, it's all on you, kiddo."

Chuck pulled a face at his father and stood up, snapping his fingers down beside his thigh. "C'mon, Max." He said swinging his leg over the bench and waiting for the dog to jump off and waddle out beside him.

\---

_Three Days Later_

Chuck strained to hold his arms straight under the weights for a few seconds longer, feet planted solidly on side of the bench and breath coming in hard blows. He'd just upped the weight and reps and there was a small part of his mind saying that he should have eased into it. Of course, there was a much larger part saying that he didn't have time to be such a wuss and that he needed to be strong enough to punch a hole through a kaiju's stupid fucking face if it came down to it.

Ken oath, he'd be ready.

He finished his set - a few extra on top of his goal - and wiped his face, then the bench, with his towel. Slinging the towel over his shoulder, he stretched as he headed to the locker room, feeling the pleasant burn in his muscles that spoke of a damn good work out.

He hit the shower and turned the heat up high, a cloud of steam forming around him as he turned and let the pressure pummel his neck. He hawked up a loogie and spat, lifting his foot to let it swirl down the drain. Straightening, he grabbed the soap and worked it up into a lather, spreading the foam out over his chest and arms, kneading the muscles in his neck as he went. A quick swish around the goolies and tallywhacker and he was turning back to rinse off. He ducked his face under the stream and scrubbed at it roughly, before turning the tap off and shaking his hair out.

Strolling back to the lockers as he dried off, he found Sasha Kaidonovsky sitting bare-chested on a bench taping his wrists. The conversation Tendo and Aleksis had in the commissary the other day echoed in his mind and he couldn't stop himself from staring. 

He couldn't see any cuts or bruises on Sasha's torso or face, but that didn't necessarily mean that there weren't any there; Aleksis had fantastic aim. Maybe they were under his daks. He stared, trying to work out if there were any signs of discomfort or pain, but Sasha just kept methodically applying the tape and occasionally pausing to test it with a clenched fist. 

Sasha looked up and stared back. Chuck coughed, startled.

"How goes?" He called, trying to not look like he'd been staring at the man intently for at least a few minutes.

Sasha looked away and thought intently. "It goes." He decided after a moment and returned to his tape.

Chuck turned to his locker and finished drying himself off. He opened the door and flicked the towel over it before grabbing his trakkydaks from his gym bag and pulling them up over his legs. Glancing over his shoulder as he applied deodorant, he huffed quietly and remembered what his dad said. 

He'd just have to fuckin' ask.

Jaw set with determination, he tugged a tee over his head and walked back to Sasha.

"Hey, so I know you guys are pretty open about shit and stuff, so I'm not gunna beat around the bush." 

Sasha looked at him expectantly but said nothing.

"I heard your missus talking to Tendo the other day and he said she, uh, 'pegs' you?" Chuck cleared his throat awkwardly, a little worried that Sasha would wipe the floor with him.

"Da?" Sasha questioned, unperturbed. Chuck breathed a sigh of relief and continued.

"And you like that? I mean, not judging or anything; I've heard there are blokes who like to have their nuts crushed by girls in heels, so, y'know, whatever blows your hair back. I just… why? Is it the size? The weight? Being hit? Where do you even get the rocks from? Are they sha-"

Sasha's booming laugh cut him off and Chuck hurriedly stepped back as Sasha stood, towering over him ominously.

"Not rock. _Cock_."

Chuck staggered to the side as Sasha clapped him on the shoulder jovially.

"Cock? I- What?" Chuck reeled, eye twitching as the image in his head changed to something completely different--yet not that dissimilar--and a low persistent throb set in at his temples.

"You spar?" Sasha asked, shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I- You know I do." Chuck blinked, confused.

"You spar now?" Sasha persisted.

"Ah. Nah, mate. Just finished."

"Next time. I wipe floor with you." Sasha slapped Chuck on the back once more and walked off out of the locker room.

Chuck's head hurt.

\---

_Later That Day_

Chuck walked into the commissary and sat down heavily across from his father, snapping his fingers to get Max to waddle over from where he was sat by his dad's feet. Picking the dog up and plonking him down on the bench beside him, he gave his father a look.

"I spoke to Sasha." He said, meaning weighted heavily in his words.

Herc arched an eyebrow. "And?"

"All he'd say was 'Not rock. Cock.'" 

"Cock? What, like, dildos or something?" Herc paused with a fork halfway to his mouth, seemingly stuck mid-motion.

"I don't even know." Chuck held up his hands helplessly. "Truth be told, it's buggered my brain." Chuck dragged his hands over his face, scrubbing at his eyes as if he could erase the mental image that had been playing at the forefront of his mind for the past half hour.

"But- wait. How does that-"

"I DON'T-" Chuck cut himself off and took a deep breath as several heads turned at his yell. "I don't know. Alright? I have no fucking clue. Each to their own, or what the fuck ever."

Herc finally put his fork down and stared down at his food wondering if he'd have the stomach to finish it.

"Hey, Maxy!" 

Chuck and Herc looked up as Tendo leaned over to give Max a scratch behind the ears.

"Gentlemen," he said with a respectful incline of his head.

Herc gave Chuck a significant look and nodded not-so-subtly at Tendo. Chuck shook his head and held his hands up defensively. 

Herc glared at his son and nodded in Tendo's direction more emphatically.

"Something I can help you with?" Tendo asked, dragging his attention away from Max's grinning dog face.

Herc widened his eyes at Chuck, urging him to speak. Chuck sighed.

"Look. Here's the thing. We overheard you talking to Aleksis a coupla days ago and, uh…" Chuck trailed off, less sure how to broach the subject with Tendo.

"Yes…?"

"It feels a bit weird to be asking, but, uh. She said she 'pegs' Sasha, yeah?" Chuck avoided eye contact, it was a lot more awkward asking this question with people less than three feet away eating chicken parmigiana. 

"Well, yeah. Turns out it's not really that difficult if you've got the right equipment. And, heh, she's very well equipped." Tendo's ears might have turned a little red.

"Equipment? Wait, what? Like a slingshot?" Herc sputtered, eyes all but bugging out of his head. Chuck wasn't much better off.

"I guess you could say the harness looks a little like a sling shot, but-"

"Harness?!" Chuck practically choked on his own tongue.

Tendo blinked.

"I think we might have some crossed wires here, boys." Tendo said, leaning down to rest his arm on the table and look them both in the eye. "What do you think we're talking about?"

"Uh..." Herc said intelligently.

"Um..." Chuck hedged. "Aleksis, um, throwing shit at Sasha's junk."

"Clarification," Tendo said, holding up a finger for silence. "Shit as in shit, or shit as in stuff?"

"No! No. Not- Jeez. Shit like rocks and stuff. Not shit, like… shit."

"I don't know that that's any better." Tendo said with a shake of his head. "Why would you think there's rocks involved?"

"That's what pegging means." Chuck's brow wrinkled in confusion. It sounded like they were talking the same language, but they may as well have been from different planets. "You peg shit--stuff--at people. Like, throw it really, painfully, hard. I just don't get how it could be sexual. Mostly just sounds painful, to me."

Tendo snorted in a very undignified manner, sliding down to sit on the bench and pillow his head on his arms as he laughed himself stupid.

Chuck bristled. He'd only asked a fuckin' question.

"Look, if you don't wanna talk about it, fine. Whatever." Chuck turned to stand up, ready to walk out and forget the entire thing. Harnesses and rocks and fucking dildos. For fuck's sake.

Tendo reached out a hand to halt Chuck's departure, wiping at the tears beading at the edges of his eyes with the other.

"No, wait. Listen." Tendo said between giggles. "There's no throwing - of rocks or anything else - and nobody gets hurt."

Chuck settled back in and waited for Tendo to continue.

"It's a strap-on. She fucks Sasha with a strap-on. Hence the harness."

Chuck had never seen Tendo laugh quite so hard before. And he'd seen him three sheets to the wind and laughing hysterically at Geiszler's weird science jokes at the last psychologically mandated social mixer.

"Ah." Herc said tilting his head to the side and looking down at his chicken parma consideringly. "That makes way more sense." He shrugged and kept eating.

"Oh," Chuck said and deflated a little. "Right, well. That's that sorted then."

"You know I have to tell them about this, right?" Tendo sniggered. "Maybe next time they'll invite you 'round to get your rocks off."

Chuck glared. Fuck his life.


End file.
